


Leather and Plaid

by Vanemis



Series: Lace and Leather [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Gaping, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dean calls Sam's ass 'pussy', Destiel (mentioned), Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Genderplay, Grace Bonds, Happy Ending, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 11, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sam's a cockslut, Samifer - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sub Sam, Submission, Tongue Fucking, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Sam hasn't had much time to explore what he likes, so Dean decides to help him out.





	1. Want to?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoriS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriS/gifts).



> Hi everyone, Nathaniel here! Sorry this is so late!! My laptop had some serious damage that I couldn't deal with until now. It was in repairs for 2 weeks and hopefully all is well.
> 
> To Loris, I hope you enjoy this. I didn't want to keep you waiting for so long so here's a little preview to get you through the wait! I know it's taken almost a month, and it's nowhere near finished. Please excuse me on that as I had no idea things would take so long. I've never pictured Sammy as a sub, but I'm trying my best. Hopefully everything will be finished soon for you.

It’s sheer curiosity that makes Sam get up one day and decide to try subbing again. Sam isn’t really into the whole BDSM thing himself, having only ever explored once or twice and usually, he leaves it up to Dean when his brother’s in the mood, but he couldn’t deny the thrill that came with the idea of being owned.

When Dean had called him ‘Master’ all day, Sam had truly enjoyed that. Not demeaning his brother, but seeing the pure trust in his brother’s eyes. Dean knew Sam wouldn’t abuse his power over his big brother, wouldn’t make Dean do things he wasn’t comfortable with, and even dragging him around Walmart had been embarrassing for both of them.  
Whilst Sam could understand why Dean would get all flustered, he had felt nervous displaying what was his and the mixture of hungry looks and disdain had made Sam almost want to run out of the store and go home. At least Dean had been happy with this adventure and had been happily satisfied the next day after waking up and getting fucked.

Sam, on the other hand, had not explored much of his sexuality. He’d always hated himself for loving his brother in ways that he shouldn’t, and he’d kept that part of him under lock and key for so long until he finally decided to just go for it. Dean had been a feast that fateful night, and Sam often jerked off to the memory of his brother fucking himself on a toy, hoping to get enough pleasure from the measly plastic when what he needed was Sam’s aching cock.  
After that, he’d kept his interest on Dean alone. A few girls came and went, unlike his brother’s endless list of hook-ups, and that was it for him.  
And then Lucifer came along, and Sam had been so scared to lose his brother. Only he didn’t, and the archangel ended up joining their little misfit family. When Dean had died killing Dick Roman, Sam had given up on ever having his old life back. He inadvertently turned his back to Lucifer, ignored him and chose to move on without ever asking how the Devil felt about that. They’d gotten so close as well.

Cas had been killed too, and after having the cerulean-eyed angel by his side for so long, it felt too empty. Not a single day went by where Sam didn’t feel guilty, but he’d chosen this and had to live with the consequences. Then everything went back to normal, as normal as things could get when you’re a Winchester, and he had his brother and lovers back.

After that, things went on as usual. Saving people and hunting things were all they ever did, and Sam had time to truly find his footing in all the chaos that was the monster world.  
Things were good now after Amara was dealt with. Lucifer had forgiven his Father eventually and now Sam could stop to admire the life he’d built around him.

 

* * *

 

“Dee, can I talk to you?” Sam asked, already tugging at his older brother’s sleeve and leading him into the corridor and away from the gathering in the kitchen. They were just relaxing with beer, celebrating the peace. Lucifer and Cas both turned their heads in confusion but stayed still with the archangel sat on the counter and Cas at the table like a civilised being.

Dean shrugged and grabbed his bottle, always happy to chat with his brother as long as it wasn’t bad news.

“What’s up?”

“There’s something I wanna talk about. Just you and me.” Sam spoke in a hushed tone, hoping the angels wouldn’t hear. This wasn’t something he was ready to tell them, and only trusted his brother for this.

A while back, Sam had started thinking about subbing for Dean. It had just been an idea he’d had in the shower one morning when he was too horny and too tired to really think things through. He’d pictured himself on his knees in front of Dean sucking him off and also lying back on the bed with his legs wrapped around his brother’s hips. He came with that image in his mind and it hadn’t stopped nagging him for weeks.  
Sam wanted to try it. Just once, to see if it was something he’d like. How could he know without trying? Convincing himself to just ask for it had taken far too long but he was a Winchester, and nothing if not stubborn.

Instead of telling Dean all that, knowing his brother preferred short, blunt sentences, he merely said, “I want you to top.”

Dean opened his mouth, as though ready to speak, but closed it again, pausing to contemplate his words.  
“Are you sure?” Was all he asked, because they didn’t need to know where the idea came from or why, not when they knew each other’s thoughts even without Lucifer’s help. It came from the insanely close lifestyle and constant presence around each other that made everything so much easier. If Sam wanted something, that meant he’d thought it through and he knew he was certain.  
Dean was only asking out of politeness.

Sam nodded once.

“Just me? Cause, lemme tell you, Luc is fucking great at topping and-”

“Just you, Dean. Please. I wanna try it with you.”

“Alright.”

There wasn’t much to discuss so the two went back into the kitchen, and carried on drinking, hoping to win some sort of contest over the angels even though there was no hope in that.


	2. XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! This will earn the explicit tag soon, don't worry!

“Is this even necessary?” Sam whispered harshly to his brother, as they entered the shop with blacked-out windows. Dean had driven him to some nameless town, not telling his brother where they were going.

When the Impala had come to a stop across the street from a row of cheap, brick stores, Sam’s eyes had been immediately drawn to the giant XXX in neon pink. It was hard to miss. Dean had gotten out of the car and crossed the street before Sam even managed to unbuckle his seatbelt. Walking into a sex store made everything all the more real and Sam knew that he was either gonna man up and walk in or hide in the car like some nervous teenager.

“Well yeah, Sammy, ’cause I got my own stuff, and you need yours, plus I’m kinda running low on a few things. Me and Luc have been _real_ busy lately.” Dean turned his head to wink at Sam, knowing full well that the youngest Winchester knew all about that. It was hard to ignore the screams of pleasure coming out of Lucifer’s room. He knew it had to do with the mental bond Dean kept with the archangel but ever since he’d turned his back on Lucifer, even after everything, it wasn’t the same again and Luc never offered to bond with Sam.

Sam felt terrible and now that they had time to breathe again, he’d speak with the angel, and with Cas, because hell knows that deep-voiced cutie needed a hug.

 

“Hey, you okay?” His brother barely had worry written across his face and Sam put on a fake smile and nodded, hoping his brother wouldn’t mention the archangel for the time being. His self-hatred could only go so far each day.

Dean shrugged, not too interested in dealing Sam’s sudden melancholy when he had a task to focus on. He carefully avoiding the other two customers just as they did the same, weaving through the black, metal aisles. No one wanted to be seen in such a place, and if Dean wasn’t such a frequent customer, he would have kept his head down like the others. Instead he kept his head up, and nodded at the owner, earning a smirk and nod. Andrew was the best.

“How ‘bout this?” Dean gestured with a finger at a mannequin dressed in leather…well, everything. Thigh-high boots, corset, panties, harness, mask, collar… Sam gulped and shook his head.

All he wanted was for Dean to top, and for some reason, the elder had chosen to take him here instead. Sam wasn’t even into this kinda- what the _fuck_? Sam then decided to stop following Dean and just go explore the store by himself.

The aisles ranged in experience rather than brands. By the door was the simple stuff, training kits with colourful plugs and some lingerie for both men and women, then it expanded into various toys of decent sizes. After that was the hardcore stuff; fucking machines, swings and Sybians, which reminded Sam of his time with Luc. Sam stayed away from those, but he could see out of the corner of his eye Dean checking out some of the Bad Dragon gear set up by the fire exit.

The kinkiest Sam had ever been was when Lucifer had taken them to that hotel, and when he’d treated Dean as his pet. That was it. Sam usually kept things pretty tame in the bedroom, mostly because he was embarrassed to try stuff out. If his brother had told him they would be coming here, he would have flat-out said no.  
Consequently, Sam was stuck in a sex shop, blushing like crazy.

“First time?” A silken voice asked somewhere on his left. The hunter turned to it, coming face to face with a tall man, though shorter than Sam himself, with wavy black hair. His nametag said ‘Andrew’.

“Something… like that.” Sam faltered, blushing even more now that he’d accidentally gotten the attention of the store owner. Hoping that the rather handsome guy wouldn’t comment on the flush across his cheeks and neck, Sam cleared his throat before speaking.  
“My boyfriend and I wanna try something new.”

“That guy you came in with? Damn, you’re lucky.” The owner exclaimed, clapping Sam on the shoulder as though they were childhood friends, but Sam noticed the flash of jealousy in the other man’s eyes. Dean seemed to know this place, well enough to just stroll in like it was a liquor store. Sam was certain Dean had fucked this guy, or maybe it was the other way around.  
The idea of this guy touching his brother made him seethe, forgetting completely his first thoughts about the guy. Sure he was fine with Dean’s conquests just as long as he never met them. Seeing this overconfident guy pretending not to know Dean and probably thinking he could mess around with Sam…

“You bet. He’s the best sub I’ve ever had, hell he’s ruined me for others. We just came by to pick up some stuff for him, maybe a little something for me.” Sam said instead of punching the innocent man and walking out with Dean.

Andrew raised an eyebrow at Sam’s sudden confidence, but didn’t make a comment. Instead he nodded and visibly took on the professional attitude again. Sam held back his smirk.  
“So can I help with anything?”

“Nah, I think we’re good.” Sam finished off with a wry smile and waited until Andrew had left and gone back to the counter to chuckle drily.

“What’s so funny?” Dean stepped into his line of sight, a bundle of various boxes dropped carelessly into a basket that he held in one hand. He looked so casual here that it made Sam almost rethink everything about his brother.

Why wasn’t Dean just blushing and scared to enter this place? Why couldn’t he have been like that, instead of confident and determined like when they went out on hunts?

Sam shrugged and was quick to change the subject by pointing at the basket. Dean glanced down.

“Oh, this? Just some stuff I wanna try out with Luc and Cas, no biggie. You find anything for yourself?”

“Dean… I’m really not-” Sam faltered, because he knew Dean would take it as an excuse to leave quickly if he said he didn’t want anything. “I’m still looking.”

“Alright, sure, well I got my stuff, want some help?”

“Sure.” With that, Dean smirked and started scanning the aisles zealously, grabbing some boxes here and there and dropping them into the basket.

They started off with the easier toys, and Sam saw Dean reading the back of some bottle that he had no clue contained, before that was added to the small mound. His brother moved on to the more experienced area, which had Sam blushing uncontrollably.   
Thankfully, the two stayed away from the extreme crap over in the far corner. An hour or two must have passed before Dean finally made his way to the counter and paid for their stuff.  
The tall pile in the basket surprised Andrew, who actually gasped at the amount of stuff they were buying. The owner cleared his throat and started scanning the items, taking them out of the basket and carefully placing them in discreet black bags.

The items were all rather similar, mostly vibrators, rings, plugs (especially oddly shaped ones), a few harnesses, cuffs, ropes, another type of bondage that was meant to go under the bed and over the sides of the mattress (at least that’s what Sam thought it was), a set of knives that were blunt and Sam had no idea why Dean would want this but he shrugged and said nothing. The rest was various bottles of lube and batteries.

The sum was in the high hundreds and Dean easily covered it with the money he’d gotten from playing pool last week after a good hunt. Then the two brothers walked out with three large bags, left them on the back bench of the Impala and drove home. All the while Sam was still blushing whilst Dean was the perfect example of calmness.


	3. Five-point star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally subs for Dean, and his big brother's got a lot planned.

The ropes dig into his skin. It’s not too tight, Dean made sure of that, but Sam wants to test the knots. Dean knows what he’s doing, probably spent hours looking up how to do Japanese bondage…not research, just porn most likely. Sam knows he can get out of this but he doesn’t want to.

He’s on his knees, sat on the carpeted floor of his own bedroom. His legs are free, one of the few limits he never wants to cross. Sam never wants to be fully tied down, it reminds him of way too much situation that ended badly for both of them.  
Like this, he can still move and stand if he wants to. Which he doesn’t.

The ropes on his chest are in the shape of a pentagram, which made Sam laugh for a few minutes before Dean shut him up with a kiss. It loops around his neck a few times, along his broad shoulders and down his arms which are folded behind his back and rope is tied along the whole length, binding his forearms.  
The rope is black, and stands out sharply against his tanned skin. It’s artistic and arousing to both of them.

The best part isn’t the bondage. It’s the toy buzzing happily inside Sam, too short to reach his prostate but wide enough to stretch him almost painfully. He’s prepared for it though, so it doesn’t hurt, just leaves a tingling sensation around his rim. The lube is soothing it too, dripping freely from his hole onto the ground. He looks an absolute mess and they’ve barely started.

 

“Look so good for me, Sammy.” Dean almost whispers, his eyes darkened and expressing how he feels perfectly. Hungry. For Sam, because his brother is tied up helplessly on the floor before him and he’s doing his best not to part Sammy’s lips with the head of his cock and fuck his throat. Everything would end too quickly if he did that.

 

It’s the first time in a long time that he’s seen Sam like this. With Lucifer, Sam had been more hesitant, or at least that’s what Dean thought at the time. Right now, Sam is perfectly in control despite the power play. One word and it’s all over. Dean knows he won’t use his safeword though. He might if more people ever get involved but not like this, when it’s just the two of them.

 

Dean strokes the sharp line of Sam’s stubbled jaw. His brother looks so much rougher, older, these days. Comes with the job. But he knows Sam is alright, everything’s good for now and they have a moment to catch their breath. Well, metaphorically speaking, considering Sammy’s panting from the foreplay and the vibrator set on its lowest speed.  
Sam’s breath hitches when Dean presses into a recent bruise, a few days old but still raw and stinging when Dean digs his thumb into it. The hunter’s pulse visibly picks up, fluttering madly under his skin. Dean wants to lick it, so he does.

Kneeling down in front of Sam, Dean leans forward to lick a stripe up the length of his lover’s throat, tongue teasing his Adam’s Apple for a brief moment, before he moves to the bruise. He circles it with the tip of his tongue, starts to spiral towards the center where it hurts the most. Sam hisses but keeps quiet, not wanting to stop. He’s always had a bit of a pain kink.

Once Dean is satisfied, he kisses his way up to Sam’s ear. Licks the shell and tugs lightly on his lobe, then moves on to the other, leaving a trail of kisses. He doesn’t kiss Sammy. He’s only going to once Sam’s coming, just to amplify everything. If he’s gonna top, he wants to do it right, even if it means going without a kiss on the lips for a while.

Sam whines when Dean sits back. He wants to be kissed, ravished by his big brother. “Not yet, baby…”

 

It’s tempting to just admire the beauty that is Sam. His hair is slightly damp around his temples, strands sticking to his skin messily. Dean brushes them back behind his ears. His eyes are almost black, brown irises swallowed up by lust. He looks desperate but he won’t be getting release any time soon.

There’s a leather cage around his cock. Just a plain 8-figure black band that wraps under his balls once and then the leather tightens around the base, preventing him from orgasming. But it makes a great sight, puts everything on display for Dean to admire. And he does. He watches the way it twitches whenever he does something to Sam, the precum already beading heavily and dripping down his shaft.   
The head glistens under the overhead lights, because Dean didn’t bother with candles or whatever. They’re in the Bunker and the lights are bright, so he can see Sam very clearly. He’d be annoyed if he couldn’t see all the little movements due to the dimness.

 

Deciding that it’s time to get started, Dean shuffles until he’s lying on his stomach and his face is level with his brother’s cock. At least the carpet is soft, and he’s still wearing clothes.

Slowly, he licks at the head, catching the beads of precum on his tongue and using it to smear the liquid along the length of Sam’s cock. His brother stiffens impossibly, limbs going rigid before Sam hisses “ _fuck_ ”.

  
Dean repeats the action, tongue flat and tip making little circling motions along the pulsing vein.

He knows it drives his brother crazy, and he glances up to watch. Sam’s head is slumped forward, hair coming down like a curtain but from his angle, Dean can see Sam biting his lip, his brows drawn and eyes screwed shut.

“Good boy.” Dean says, lifting his head up to wink at Sam before diving back down and swallowing his entire length down.

Sam cries out, shocked and incredibly aroused. Dean’s lips are sealed around his base, meeting the tangy taste of leather. He just fucking swallows, throat constricting around him like a warm, wet vice and Sam tries to buck up into that heat but an arm is slung across his hips to hold him down.

“D-Dee… more, please, I’m begging you, need more…” Sam mutters quickly, too eager to get the words out and mind overtaken with desperation. He’s never really like this. When he lets Dean take control, it’s because they need a quick fuck or a blowjob behind some bar. It’s never like this and Sam finds himself not knowing which direction to move in. Dean’s mouth or the toy inside him? He ends up making aborted rocks up and down, trying- hoping that Dean will move his arm and let Sam find release.

Dean pulls off, instead, with a loud, oscar-worthy slurp. There’s a line of saliva connecting his cock to Dean’s lower lip and Sam just gulps at the sight of his brother’s reddened, abused lips.

“Let’s get you on the bed.” _Fuck_ , Dean’s voice is so hoarse.

 

Sam lets himself be dragged up and led to the bed, where he’s positioned on his knees facing the door. Dean gives him a rough shove and Sam doesn’t find his balance on time and his face meets the soft, fluffy comforter.

He adjusts so that his head is turned to the side, and shoulders take most of the weight. His arms don’t budge from their bindings and when he tests their strength once more, Dean lays a possessive hand over the back of his neck which stills him immediately.  
The grip is strong but not threatening, just a warning for Sam not to keep thrashing around.

  
Dean’s hand moves away and suddenly he feels it pat his hip, warm and rough and demeaning. But Sam shuts down the feeling. He’s safe and Dean is just taunting, riling him up like he does with everyone and everything.

 

“You looks so good, Sammy. So wet and begging for it. You’ve no idea how bad I wanna fuck that pretty pussy of yours.” Sam moans at the gender play, never having his ass called that before but he likes it. It’s hot and makes his cock twitch against his stomach. “Like that, don’t you, baby? You like me calling that gorgeous ass of yours ‘pussy’, and I’m not just going to fuck you senseless. I’m going to wreck you, tear you apart and beg me for more.”

“Fuuck… Dean… don’t say that.” Sam doesn’t mean it, of course. He wants to keep hearing more, because his brother’s dirty talk got him through his teenage years and lonely nights in college. He’d overheard so much sex from Dean and his random conquests that Sam pretty much never had to look up porn. He just had to be quiet and listen to Dean over in the next bed.

 

And now it’s all for him. He wants Dean to wreck his pussy…

 

“Gonna make you come on my cock. Gonna make you wish you’d asked for this years ago, and I’m gonna make sure you fucking feel it for the next week. Not gonna be able to sit down, little bro. _I will wreck you_.”

 

If it wasn’t for the cock cage, Sam would have come just from those fucking words.

He can hear Dean fumbling with his belt, letting it slide through the denim loops before its tossed somewhere onto the floor. Dean presses up behind him, erection digging into Sam’s ass and Sam just moans.

The denim is rough and it makes the best friction against his sensitive skin. Something catches onto the base of the vibrator, tipping it up into his prostate.

“Dean!” His brother smirks, and leans over Sam’s slumped body, covering his damp back with the cool fabric of his shirt. It’s relieving in some way but all Sam can focus on is the way that Dean is even closer and his hands grip Sam’s hips possessively before he starts rocking against him.

“We got all day, little brother. I’m just getting started. Trust me when I say, you’ll be coming at least twice, maybe even three times before I even fuck you.” Sam gulps, trying to turning his head away so Dean can’t whisper more filth into his ear again but he goes nowhere. He’s blushing madly at the idea.

He can still cum more than once but if Dean won’t even have fucked him by then… Sam doesn’t know how he’ll handle that, if he even can. It seems like such a stretch, and even with Dean in charge, it scares him a little. He doesn’t know why, maybe it’s the feat itself, but he doesn’t ponder on it for long.

 

Dean manhandles his 6’4ft body with ease, until he’s lying on his chest, legs wide so Dean can lie between them. His hands spread his cheeks and all Sam can do is moan and thrash on the bed when he feels Dean’s warm breath ghost over his hole. The toy is removed quickly, leaving Sam gaping and empty and pushing back hoping his brother will get the message. After all, since when does Dean skip eating out pussy?

Dean presses his lips just below Sam’s tailbone, and trails wet, open-mouthed kisses downwards until he reaches his perineum. Then he licks his way up sloppily several times, making everything so slick. He moans, aroused from his own actions, how Sam tastes and the way his body is trembling and his sobs are muffled by the blanket.  
It’s overwhelming for Sam. He can’t focus on anything, it’s a blend of pleasure mixing together in his body and he curses the damn cage. As though reading his mind, Dean’s hand moves to undo the leather band deftly.

His cock hardens even further, painful and desperate. Dean wraps his hand around his length, giving him loose pumps before giving Sam’s hole his full attention.

He flicks his tongue against the rim, licking just a little inside before thrusting his tongue in as far as he can. Sam groans, unable to even speak at this point, so Dean starts fucking him with his tongue, moving inside whilst his lips suck on the rim, and it’s all too much.

Sam ruts against the sheets and when he pushes back onto his brother’s tongue, his cock drags deliciously and he just cums. He cries out wordlessly, frantically trying to get more inside him and keep rubbing the sheets. His cum shoots out in thick ropes, covering the bed and his own stomach. His hands want to reach down, to pump himself until he has to force himself to stop. He can’t, all he can do is lie there and take the filthy torture Dean has planned for him.

 


	4. Cockslut

Sam’s still catching his breath and Dean shows no sign of stopping. Sam barely has time to see his brother’s hand lash out and grip his hair tightly, curling the strands in his fist. It stings and Sam yelps in a mix of surprise and sudden, sharp pain. Dean leans in, like he’s about to kiss his lips but instead, he moves to suck a bruise in the soft flesh of Sam’s throat. He leaves a matching mark to the one of the other side, the one he abused and made even darker and likely more painful.

It’s not like Dean to hurt his brother, but Sam hasn’t complained in the least. In fact, he’s been a champ, taking all the rough manhandling and has allowed himself to be treated like a slut.

Dean moves away from his brother’s throat, licking it once more before leaning back and meeting Sammy’s full-blown eyes. His breath hitches and Dean struggles to comprehend that _he_ did that. He turned his brother into a complete mess.

“Damn, that’s a good look on you.” He comments. Sam ducks his head in embarrassment but he’s smirking to himself. “You know, I got a better idea. Imma make you go the whole day like this, huh? Still gonna pound you into the bed…but those toys we got, I wanna try ‘em out on you.”

“Knives too?” Sam whispers, as far from enthusiastic as possible. Dean releases him and lets Sam twist into his back so they can look at each other.

“We don’t have to use them if you don’t want to.” Dean states, saying it only for Sam’s sake because he isn’t sure where his brother’s head is right now. He wanted to show Sam a great time with the blades but Sam’s not like him. He’s new to all this and pushing something like that towards him might make him run away.

“You know what? We won’t use them. Stupid idea, really…”

“No, Dee, it’s alright. You wanna-” Sam glances down uncertainly, doing whatever he can to show Dean that he isn’t okay with this but he doesn’t want to disappoint his brother either.

“Sam!” His brother says sharply, bringing Sam’s attention back up to him. “We won’t use them. Not until you want to, and if you don’t ever, then that’s fine too. Is there anything else you don’t want to try?”

Sam shook his head immediately, then paused to think. It was the knives he didn’t want but the rest wasn’t likely to bother him. He’d been tied up before and even like this, he didn’t mind, so the bondage ropes and harnesses weren’t a problem.   
The toys Dean had bought ranged from normal to weird as fuck, but there again, Sam was okay with that.

“There’s nothing else.” Sam concluded after a minute. He glanced up and saw Dean’s satisfied expression.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dean! I-I can’t… keep… FUCK! DEAN! Don’t-Don’t stop…please, don’t stop!!”

“Fuck, Sammy, gon’ lose your voice screaming like that.”

“Feels so fucking good… Oh god, Dean, please, more, baby more!”

“I gotcha, Sammy. Fuck, how the hell can you take this?!”

“More… Dee, please…” Sam’s cries faded into harsh whispers and then just a tangled mess of moans and choked off shouts.

 

Dean was glad he’d bought that camera.

 

It was propped up on the dresser, on top of a few thick books. Dean had fiddled with the angle for quite some time, adjusting the zoom so he could record and capture his little brother begging like this.

It was so overpowering to see such a man, who would rather die than beg for anything, like this. Sam trusted him, completely, and that flooded Dean with happy, pleasant thoughts that were quickly shoved aside by sheer lust.

 

Sam was strapped to the bed on his back. His wrists were tied to the posts with leather cuffs that didn’t give way no matter how hard he struggled. His hips were lifted up by a sloped, padded cushion, and his legs were parted with leather ropes under his knees. The ropes attached to the ceiling, where they latched onto a hook.

His hole was stretched around three toys, all different sizes and shapes. Two of which were vibrating inside him at different speeds. Sam was begging for another, which Dean was currently slowly pushing into him at a tortuously slow pace. Dean had no idea how Sam could take so much and still want more, but he’d always hoped Sammy would be a cock slut. Turns out he was right.

“Dean!” His brother’s desperate shout brings Dean out of his thoughts, forcing him to focus more on his task. He wants to fuck him wildly with it, but he doesn’t want to hurt the other hunter, so he takes it slow.

Sam’s voice pleads him over and over again, and Dean just grazes the head of the toy against his brother’s prostate before Sam is coming again.

His cock lies heavy on his stomach, helplessly shooting out more cum, joining the rest for his previous one. Sam’s already cum twice in the position, making it the third since they started early in the afternoon. It’s already after seven. Dean is nowhere near finished.

But at least he’s already cum once, using Sam’s mouth so he didn’t have to clean up. As eager as always, Sam swallowed, going as far as thanking Dean which had only made his brother hard again.

 

Once Sam settles down, panting heavily and eyes closed. His face is slack with bliss, head turned to the side so his cheek presses into the cold cotton. His long hair is stuck to his skin, curling with the dampness and Dean gently brushes the strands aside, earning himself a low laugh that resonates in his entire body.

“Atta boy… you did so good, Sammy.” Dean rewards him with a kiss to his temples, cheeks and nose before he slowly goes about extracting the toys, switching them off and leaving them out on the bedside table to be cleaned up later.

“Fuuuuck…” He whistles lowly, admiring the way Sam’s hole is wide and stretched and dripping with all the lube they used.

His fingers trail around the rim, pressing lightly before slipping two fingers in without resistance. Sam’s body doesn’t even try to clench around him, he’s so loose and wet that Dean can’t help himself. Sam doesn’t try to stop him, he’s too relaxed and warm and fuzzy inside to notice Dean pump his own length. His cock is hard and heavy and his hand wraps around the base tightly to make sure this doesn’t end too quickly. Dean doesn’t even need to slick himself up, not when Sam looks like he just took five loads’ worth of cum.

 

The head of his cock teases Sam’s rim, knowingly making Sam squirm from the over- sensitivity. Dean easily pushes past the ring of muscle that he normally has to ease his way through, but Sam’s too stretched and the glide is smooth and slick. He’s bottoming out faster than ever before and that thought rushes straight to his cock.

Sam has never been this loose and when Dean glances up to check on his brother, Sam is nothing but relaxed. He seems so out of it that Dean kinda wants to stop until Sam reassures him. At that moment, Sammy turns his head and smiles weakly.

“Go on then… Can’t promise I won’t pass out, baby. This is so fucking overwhelming…”

“I know, baby. Try to hang in there. I’m close anyways.”

“No. Take your time, make it good.” Sam adds a smirk for good measure and shuffles a bit further into the bed to make himself comfortable. The leather is made to be used for hours on end but Sam’s never stayed in such a position for very long and his legs and back are starting to ache.

Dean nods, mirroring his brother’s smirk, before dragging his length out until the head is the only thing inside Sam. Without warning, Dean thrusts back in, cock rubbing against the gradually tightening walls. If he takes his time, Sam ought to be tight again, somewhat.

But he’ll have to wait for that and Dean is not patient in the least, especially when his dick is concerned.

Sam starts to moan along with his brother’s rocking. He can’t cum again, believes he's reached his limit but he can still enjoy the feeling of being fucked. The slickness is so sweet and it’s making it hard for Dean to focus on rhythm. Sam feels too good, too perfect, that Dean is just senselessly moving without thinking. He’s chasing down his own pleasure and when he finally reaches that last wave before the climax, Sam purposefully clenches around him.

  
Dean moans and shouts his brother’s name over and over again like a mantra. Eventually the mind blowing haze starts to fade, and Dean realises he collapsed onto his brother.

“Sorry…” He mumbles half-heartedly and Sam huffs before slowly getting up. He pulls out and admires his work, only to notice Sam came again. “No more?”

“God no.” They both laugh and Dean reaches out to undo the cuffs on Sam’s wrists. His brother immediately pulls him down into a passionate kiss, lips moving roughly against each other and teeth clashing occasionally because it’s been hours since they kissed and that’s far too long.

Once Sam pulls back, they both remove the ropes and leather holding Sam up and Dean just collapses next to his little brother after cleaning them up. They settle together on the clean side of the bed, with Sam acting as the small spoon despite his height.

 


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read this. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos to show your appreciation. It makes my day, honestly :)

  
“Lucifer.” Cas greets, glancing up to nod at the Archangel before burying his nose back into one of the books laid out on the desk. He’s helping the brothers with a hunt, and he surprisingly doesn’t know much about these creatures. Plus the boys have been busy, locked in Sam’s bedroom since lunchtime under a strict ‘don’t come in or no sex for a month’. Usually, Castiel would call Dean’s bluff but the sounds that have been echoing around the Bunker all day have kept him away despite his curiosity.

“Hello, Brother.” Lucifer wanders over to the desk, taking one chair and gracelessly plopping himself down. His eyes scan over the books before he sighs deeply for a good half-minute, aggravating Castiel to no end. Even after all this time, there was still some tension.  
Lucifer had offered sex as a solution more often than he could count, but the young seraph was only invested in Dean Winchester.

“Fire.”

“What?”

“You kill it with fire. Burn it to ash and then salt and burn the remains. Good luck, though, you need to trap it with that spell first.” The pages flick through as though someone invisible is moving them, and Lucifer taps his finger against the incantation on the lower half of the page.

“Thank you.” Castiel says with a measured tone, that he only reserves for the Devil or when Dean is being childish. He quickly makes a mental note of the ingredients and words Sam will need to speak before shutting the book and returning it to its place on the shelf.

“Where’s Dean?”

“With Sam, having intercourse.” Lucifer chuckles, slams his hands down on the desk and gets up startlingly fast. “Wait. They said not to interrupt!”

“Don’t worry, baby bro. I got this.” Lucifer disappears and Castiel finally thinks he might get some peace for the brief moment it takes for the Devil to barge in, which will likely spark an argument. At least he’d warned him beforehand. It’s his fault if he goes anyways.  
“You have got to see this!” Lucifer exclaims loudly, grinning madly and hands clasped together like he’s praying. “Those two…” He whistles before he grabs the back of the chair he previously occupied and leans forward.

“I promised not to invade.”

“Dude, just stay in the other dimension. What, you think I just slammed the door open and walked in? I’m not suicidal!” Castiel raises an eyebrow at the comment but bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from telling Lucifer how irritating he is. It wouldn’t do anything.

“You spied on them, then?” The Devil hums and grins even more when Cas sighs and rubs at his eyes tiredly. His encounters with the fallen angel always exhaust him. He can’t begin to understand how Dean has feeling for him. Maybe he’s just good at sex, or his looks. It certainly has nothing to do with his personality.

“Anyways, I’m off.” Luc announces suddenly.

“You just got here.” Cas points out, trying to keep his face passive when he’s cheering internally. There’s no love lost between them.

“Bored.” Of course, you are, Cas thinks. The fallen angel can’t sit still for more than a minute unless he’s tied down with Enochian bindings and even then.  
“I’ll be back later.”

“You’re going to keep spying on them, aren’t you?” Lucifer doesn’t reply. Instead he winks at Castiel and is gone again in a flurry of enormous wings that Cas used to be jealous of when he was a fledgling. Now they’re just flamboyant and Luc knows it.

At least he will be occupied for some time.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sam and Dean finally emerge the next morning, Castiel can see them try to act overly casual. It’s amusing to see how they fumble around, both trying to rush to the showers first and ending up sharing a stall anyways. At least that’s what Lucifer tells him. Along with some incredibly descriptive retelling of the brothers’ time together last night.

They’re sat at the breakfast table, enjoying the pancakes Dean cooked up just to show off, when Sam clears his throat.

“Luc? Can I talk to you for a minute?” The archangel tilts his head to the side but nods, following the youngest of them all out into the common room.

“What’s up?” The angel’s voice is light but Sam knows he’s worried. He’s got that look in his eyes that tells him so.

“Listen, I’ve been thinking-”

“That’s a first. Ow!” Luc rubs his shoulder where Sam just punched him. He gives the angel his best bitch face and waits until he knows he’s got the other’s attention.

“I want to make things better. Between us. I never really tried and it hit me that you might want things back together again, like before.” Sam ducks his head in embarrassment. He didn’t actually plan what he was going to say, and for it to be comprehensible is pretty impressive.

  
“Sam… It’s been years. So you wanna, what, be my boyfriend again?” It sounds strange, hearing Lucifer say that word, but Sam nods, because he can’t think of something better.

“I’ve been a dick to you. And I shouldn’t have been. Hell, I got no real excuse. I just want to make things better, you know?”

“I do. But like I said, it’s been years, Sammy. You’re my vessel and I feel like I hardly know you anymore. I’m always just kinda standing on the sidelines when it comes to you. With Dean, it’s-”

“I know. I know. I just thought there might be a chance. I just-” Sam started tearing up. How could he possibly have thought this would work out? He’s ignored Lucifer for so long, why would he even pay attention to Sam anymore?

“What brought this on?” The angel’s voice was soft, soothing even, and it distracted Sam from crying like a girl.

“It just came to me. I asked Dean for something, and I didn’t want you to know, or to be involved. I kinda realised just how much I’ve pushed you away.”

“It’s alright, Sam. But this isn’t going to be immediate, you know that right? I can’t just-”

“That’s fine. I just want you back. I don’t care how long it takes. We’ll go at your pace.” Sam assured him, knuckles brushing against the back of Lucifer’s hand.

The angel smiled at him, a soft, easy smile that made Sam believe that everything will be okay. He’s always liked Lucifer’s smiles. Rare and precious and one of the only things that will brighten Sam’s day. Funny how the Devil makes things better.

“C’mere.” Lucifer brings one arm to bring Sam closer, wrapping it around his broad shoulders whilst the other goes around his back. It’s so warm and comforting despite the chill his grace gives off.

They part after a few quiet minutes, and Sam lets the angel raise two fingers against his forehead. There’s a rush of emotions flooding over him, and suddenly he can feel the cool, buzzing presence that is Lucifer. Their bond is back and Sam can feel how happy the angel is.

They walk back, hand-in-hand, into the kitchen and carry on with breakfast. Cas doesn’t looked shocked in the slightest, but Dean’s mouth is agape before he remembers to close it.

“Everything good?” Lucifer and Sam both nod and take their seats, hands still linked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got any commissions, leave them down in the comments and I'll get back to you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my work, you know the drill! :D
> 
> Anyone else, feel free to request anything you like! I've currently got a small list going on, but I write fast so it shouldn't take too long. Whatever you want, aside from ships with females, I will write. Doesn't have to be smut AT ALL! Pick anything and everything :)


End file.
